Tintin and the Secret of the Sands
by Tintinfan101
Summary: When a mysterious man named Remi Kramer appears on Marlinspike's doorstep, Tintin, Captain Haddock, Calculus, Chang and the Thom(p)son twins are pulled into yet another case with thieves, gangsters and kidnapping! But as the mystery begins to intensify, Tintin begins to wonder: Is the supposedly friendly Remi hiding a dark secret? Contains OC. Rated T just in case.


**_A/N: Hello fellow readers! Here's a new story I wanted to post after writing up the first chapter. However, with the two other fanfictions I'm working on, this one might be put on hold. May be another one, I don't know... Ugh! Anyway, I'm pretty sure you want to get to the story so, I'll let you guys go. Remember to write a review and follow/favorite (also, tell your friends. *wink, wink*)_**

**_Disclaimer: Tintin and company belongs to Herge and Moulinsart, I only own my OCs and the story. _**

_Chapter 1: Visitors_

Captain Haddock breathed a soft sigh as he sat down in his lounge chair, the crackling of the nearby fire inviting to his ears .

"Your turn, Chang." He heard his ginger haired companion, Tintin, say from the small table in the corner.

Chang's eyes narrowed in concentration as he rubbed his chin.

"This is a very interesting dilemma…" He muttered looking upon their game of chess. Snowy looked up from chewing on his bone as Chang moved a pawn forward. He smiled wide and crossed his arms, "Your turn, Tintin."

The salty Captain Haddock chuckled, "Blue blistering barnacles, you two have been going at this game like a cat and mouse for over an hour. Why don't you just quit already?"

Chang looked over, "Oh no, Captain. It's bad luck not to finish a game. Besides, Tintin claimed this morning that he's a chess champion. I want to see if it's true."

"Well, I think it's true. What do you think Captain?"

"Well… I… um…"

The Captain breathed in relief as Nestor walked in with a tray of drinks. "Your whiskey, sir." The loyal butler stated as he set the silver platter on the side table.

"Ah… nothing soothes me more than a good old bottle in the afternoon. What do you say, Tintin?"

"Yes… Yes... Fine…" Tintin responded blankly, too absorbed in the chess game to notice his question.

The Captain scoffed, _At least Calculus decided to work in his lab today, _Captain Haddock took a sip from his glass before closing his eyes. _Such peace…_

As if to ruin his moment, three sharp knocks sounded on the door.

"THUNDERING TYPHOONS! Who on Earth is that?" The Captain grumbled as he started to stand.

"Don't worry, I'll get it Captain. See if you can beat Tintin while I'm gone." Chang replied as he trotted over to the door, straightening out his favorite green shirt before he opened it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked as he caught the first glance of the person who knocked.

The man was tall and quite slender. He was dressed in brown trousers with wingtip shoes. He had a yellow shirt with a brown coat. He looked in his late forties and had bright lively green eyes.

"Is-Is this Marlinspike Hall? The old Haddock estate?" He asked quietly as he took off his matching fedora to reveal his blonde hair, slightly grayed with age, underneath.

"Yes, this is Marlinspike; can I help you in any way?"

The man's eyes lit up with relief but, he still had a nervous glint. "May I speak to Captain Haddock of this estate?"

He's a little busy right now…" Chang blinked at his behavior, "Um… not to intrude but, why are you whispering?"

"Sh! Please, don't talk so loud. They might hear us."

"They? Who are you talking about?" Chang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please let me speak with the Captain, it's of upmost importance." He looked left and right, almost holding his breath.

"I'm sorry, but as I said before: he's a little busy right now. Maybe you can catch him later." Chang started to shut the door, but the man put his arm in the way. Chang's heart fluttered as he looked the taller visitor in the eye, while hesitantly, behind the door, reaching for the small letter opener lying on the table.

"No! Don't you see? I'm trying to -." Suddenly the man's eyes widened before Chang was pushed down just as the sound of a gunshots filled the air. Chang fell and so did the man.

After regaining his senses, he peered to the lifeless form lying on the ground.

Chang gasped as he crawled over to the limp figure curled up on his side. "Are you alright?" He asked as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. But sadly, Chang soon saw he wasn't. Across his clothes, a scarlet liquid spread faster than he could process.

It was blood.

"Oh no…" Chang breathed as he covered his mouth with his hand.

A sudden muffled crash sounded from inside before the Captain reached the door.

"Blistering barnacles! What happened?" Captain Haddock bellowed, his eyes widened when he saw the figure Chang was leaning over.

"H-He's been shot! I don't know how it happened." Chang choked out, tears running down his face.

"Go call a doctor, Chang. I'll stay with him."

Without hesitation, Chang stood and left while the Captain tended to the visitor. He ever so gently flipped the man over as small cry of pain rose up from him.

"Steady on, laddie." Captain Haddock soothed as he observed the wound. Tintin leaned in the door in shock.

"Tintin, go get a bottle of alcohol and tell Nestor to fetch the first aid kit and hurry."

"Yes, Captain." Tintin stuttered as he ran back inside.

"Alright, laddie, what's your name?"

The man looked up at him and whimpered before losing consciousness.

_**Those last few lines bother me... meh... oh well. I hope you enjoyed me leaving you in suspense *laughs evilly* I'm so cruel with that. **_

_**Please Review, follow, or favorite! I would LOVE to hear what you have to say about it (and to point out anything I might need to change)**_

_**Cheerio! **_


End file.
